Letters to Tsubasa
by VisualZero
Summary: Tsubasa's joined the letter-writing bandwagon. He hopes you won't write anything silly...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Yes, yes, I know there are a million stories out there like this but what can I say - I'm no hipster. I've PMed the author of Letters To Yuu and if she has any problem with this story I'll take it down immediately. In the mean time, I hope this will improve my characterization of Tsubasa. You know the drill - you can write as yourself or as other characters, as long as they're IC. Well, roughly IC.**

**Normal speak - Tsubasa**

**'...' - Yuu**

* * *

Hello. My name is Tsubasa Otori and as part of an unecessary publicity stunt by the WBBA I've been asked to answer a couple of letters from a few fans (That is how Hikaru put it. Does she not realize just how many fans I have?). You can ask me questions too (I do hope they aren't silly).

'What are you complaining about, Tsubaba? Fans are awesome!'

Ahh, I've forgotten you've already done something like this.

'Yeah, but I don't think you'll get as many letters as I did, so there's not much need for you to worry.'

Sure, Yuu.

Well then, I guess all that's left to do is to wait.

_Hey Tsubasa!_

_I haven't heard from you since after the World Championship party. What did you get up to that night anyway? 0.0_

_-Gingka_

My first letter from my first fan is from Gingka, reminding me of the worst hangover I have ever had. Excellent.

'TSUBABA, HOW COME YOU'RE ALLOWED TO DRINK WHEN I CAN'T EVEN HAVE MORE THAN FIVE CANDYBARS A DAY? THAT'S NOT FAIR!'

Diabetes, and rampent childhood obesity, Yuu. That's why. As for me, I am seventeen years old and my life centers around spinning tops. Alcohol is the only thing keeping me sane. Honestly, I'm not even the main character. It's ridiculous, really.

_Hi Tsubasa!_

_I heard from Gingka you were answering letters as part of your job now. What a great way to keep in touch!_

_Love, Madoka_

Madoka, my dear, is it really so much trouble to leave the B-Pit and walk all the way upstairs?

'What are you talking about, Tsubaba? Last I heard, Doka was in Egypt. And you never answered Gingie's question about the after party-'

NEXT LETTER PLEASE

_Mr T. Otori_

_I am writing to you concerning the topic of the pronounciation of my name. I know we have been partners for many years but I feel as if this is stifiling our relationship. Everytime you address me as 'Eagle' I die a little inside._

_IT'S 'AQUILA', YOU ILLITERATE FOOL. IT'S WRITTEN RIGHT THERE ON THE BEY._

_Sincerely, AQUILA._

Did Eagle just write me a letter? How'd he hold the pen? 0.o

**ELSEWHERE**

'GODDAMIT!' Aquila squaked, repeatedly banging his head into the wall.

**BACK TO TSUBASA AND YUU**

_My dear Tsubasa,_

_How ARE you? I'm simply fabulous, having recovered completely from those nasty arrangements. Most fortunately, I have managed to retain my creative genius._

_How about you and I get together some time? I'll show you my incredible skills. And I'm not talking about Beyblade ;)_

_Love, Jack_

Okay, this just got weird. I think Jack is hitting on me. He put a winky face in there and everything!

'So?'

Never underestimate the power of the winky face, Yuu.

_Tsubasa,_

_Just because I am a white boy does not mean I can't KICK YOUR ASS._

_-Hyoma_

What's he so angry about?

'The fact that you were made into a main character and he was demoted to an extra?'

Oh come on. As if a mature young man like Hyoma would be bothered by something so trivial. The only reason I was promoted and he wasn't is because I AM SUPERIOR TO HIM IN EVERY WAY.

'...Is that Dark Tsubasa talking?'

No, no. That was all me. Perhaps I have egomanical tendancies.

_GUESS WHO GOT VOTED BEST BOYFRIEND MATERIAL AT THE BEYBLADE AWARDS_

_-SEX GOD, RYUUGA_

Okay, there is no way that letter is actually from Ryuuga. Yuu, do you know anything about this?

'Umm... no... Of course not... Tsubaba...'

...Did you just mutter something about Ryuuga being cooler than me?

'NO I DIDN'T TSUBABA OKAY THAT'S THE ENOUGH LETTERS FOR TODAY-'

* * *

**Send in your letters, via PM please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope I kept him IC...**

_Dear Tsubasa,_

_Hi! I'm here to bother err... ask you some questions!_

_1) Who is a better blader, you or Kyouya?_  
_2) Do you think the dark nebula would have been more successful if you and yuu would have stayed with them?_  
_3) Who is your best friend on gan gan galaxy?' This also lends to the question, if you had to sleep with someone on Gan gan galaxy, who would it be? Note: choosing yuu will make you a pedophile. ^^_  
_4) If you lost your bey eagle like shun form bakugan lost skyress, what would you replace it with?_

_Your friend, lily :D_

Oh good, my first letter from an actual fan. You know, as opposed to Gingka spamming my inbox with links to My Little Pony videos. There's only so much of Pinkie Pie I can take.

'Don't lie, Tsubaba - you like Applejack!'

Hi there, Lily.

Hmm, that's an interesting question. There's no doubt Kyoya is a powerful blader, and I do admire him strengthwise. On the other hand, he can be rash and impulsive and if he were anyone else, his tactics would be quite risky. I don't think I can say with certainty which of us is the 'better' blader. We both have our own way of battling - it would be like asking which is the better animal, an eagle or a lion.

'I guess you're ignoring the fact Kyoya kicked your ass during the Prelims?'

I guess your're forgetting who kicked yours? Twice?

'...Shut up, Tsubaba!'

Well, as I never had any intention of carrying out the Dark Nebula's eventual plans, I don't think so. And if Yuu had stayed with them any longer he would have driven Doji to jump off a cliff.

'Makin' people crazy since 2002~'

...Oh dear. The answer to my 'best friend'-

'IT'S ME TSUBASA! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE THINK YOU AND DOKA SHOULD GO OUT, IT'S TOTALLY ME! RIGHT? RIGHT?'

Excuse me? Who thinks Madoka and I should go out?

'If you say it's Gingka I'll punch you.'

Be quiet for a second. Hmm... As much as I hate to admit it I am...quite fond of Yuu. When he isn't being silly. Which is most of the time.

'Yay!'

And as for sleeping with another member of the team? I do believe I'd be a paedophile regardless of who I choose, due to the fact they're all under fifteen.

Finally, I can't imagine loosing Eagle. Eagle is more important to me than anything. Our bond is indescribable.

**ELSEWHERE**

'IT'S AQUILA! AQUILA!' Aquila screeched, setting fire to Koma Village.

**BACK**

But if I were ever to loose Eagle... No, I can't imagine something so terrible...

Anyway, thank you for you letter, Lily. I do hope you'll write to me again. Those were some very interesting questions.

_Pfffffft! Eagle, you crazy birdie. xD_

_Dear Tsubasa,_

Affjrjhdyjdyjdehiik! HI! My name is Ninja! I gotta a question: Why do you look like Ryuuga? C:

_Hi Ninja. Are you a ninja? _

'You're not supposed to be asking questions Tsubaba - you're supposed to be answering them!'

I was just being polite. And if she's a ninja she can go beat up Masamune for me.

'Why do you want to beat up Masamoomoo?'

Because I don't like him. Are we done with the third degree? Okay, do you think I look like Ryuuga? If you mean we both have dark skin it's because we spend all of our time outside. Otherwise, I don't think I look like him at all, really.

'Yeah, he's cooler than you...'

_Dear Tsubasa,_

_You can call me Mii-Chan! :)_  
_Anyway, you're my favorite character in the show. You deserve more attention._  
_You and Yu (no pun intended) are the cutest pair of best friends ever! (Don't_  
_worry. I do not ship yaoi.) I just wish they featured you guys more in the_  
_third season. And when I saw you in the fourth season with those_  
_abs...hehehehehehe. But I honestly prefer you with long hair. YOUR HAIR IS_  
_AWESOME! My school has a fetish for anime guys with long hair. Oh and I VOTED_  
_FOR YOU FOR THE BEST BF AWARD! TAKE THAT RYUGA! And you have awesome theme_  
_music. Anyway, I wish you the best. Sorry if the letter is too long. I REALLY_  
_LIKE YOU! (Not in that way...)_

_-Mii-Chan_

_P.S. I'll write a letter to you soon Yu. (Again, no pun intended.)_

What a sweet letter. I feel privledged that you can call me your favourite blader. I must be doing something right, then. Although I have to admit, at least I haven't been demoted to a comic relief character (I'm looking at you, Hagane...).

Well, the reason I cut my hair was purely professional - apparently _it's not suitable for the president of the WBBA going around looking like Pocahontas_. But for some reason it's perfectly acceptable for him to proclaim himself the 'Immortal Phoenix' and leap on top of desks during meetings just to emphasize their damn point!

'...Tsubaba?'

My rant is done. Though I still think the reason he got fired was for hitting on Hikaru... 'Personal reasons', yeah right... ANYWAY-

Anyway, don't worry about your letter being too long-

'He likes when people go on about how great he is-'

'-I thought it was sweet. And thank you for voting for me, I'm flattered. I hope I'll hear from you again.

_dear tsubasa,  
who would you have for a little brother/sister?_

_from, lilo930_

'Well, he's already kinda like my big brother.'

Teru Saotome. He_ talks the least_.

'He really means me though.'

_YOU WILL NEVER BE AS SEXY AS TOBIO OIKE, YOU EAGLE MAN!_

_BTW, will you go out with my OC Ayame? She's Yuu's sister! I think you two are_  
_perfect for eachother!_

_Sincerely, Chaos! :3 Meow!_

Wait, Captain Capri? And sexy? In the same sentance? Am I missing something?

'I have a sister?'

I guess if you consider that thing he does with lollipops to be erotic...

'Why have I never known about this?'

Really though? I guess a lot of people find Kyoya attractive...

'What if there's other family that I don't know about? What if I'm related to all kinds of people? WHAT IF I'M ROYALTY AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT?!'

Well, to be honest, I'm focusing on blading at the moment so I don't really have the time to be in a relationship. But I'm sure she's a lovely girl.

'ALL HAIL KING YUU! FOR MY FIRST ACT AS YOUR RULER HENCEFORTH EVERY TUESDAY WILL BE ICE CREAM TUESDAY!'

_Dear Tsubasa,_  
_TSUDOKA! Sorry, I'm still jumping in joy because that pairing won the awards._  
_What shampoo do you use?_  
_What do you look for in a girl?_  
_Which of your friends are you closest to excluding Yuu?_  
_Do you play any sports?_  
_What is your favorite past time?_

_Lastly, BATTLE ME!_

_Sincerely, the ever so hyperactive authoress,_  
_Skylark ;)_

Hmm, well... While I consider Madoka a very close friend I do find the idea of being romantically involved with her a little strange... After all, she is a lot younger than me...

What shampoo do I use? Oh, I can't tell you that; it's a secret.

As for what I look for in a girl? Well, like I said before, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. But when it comes to girls... I like it when girls are themselves. Natural. Not a lot of make up; I hate superficiality. I think I would like someone who didn't say any more than what needed to be said. Who understands without words. Finally, she has to like Eagle. Otherwise it's not happening.

'You'd tap Sophie, right?'

YUU! LANGUAGE!

In the past few months I've come to admire Kyoya quite a bit, although I'd hardly consider him a 'close friend'. And Zeo and Toby were both good company when I was over in America.

'He still likes me best though~'

I'm not... really that particularly 'close' to many people. Hmm...

I would consider Beyblade a sport. Wouldn't you?

My favourite past time is, without a doubt, FISHING. Oh, to just relax and wait peacefully... Then there's the joy of finally landing a catch and all those hours being worth it...

'He once spent a whole day at it. There's something wrong with him.'

And I like sunbathing too.

A challenge? I'll definitely accept that *takes out Bey and launcher* Don't think just because you're a fan I'll go easy on you!

...And thanks for your letter. Those were some interesting questions.

_Hi tsubasa! You are the worlds most awesome,hottest,intelligent blader in the world (next to ryuuga)... Have you ever considered getting a 6 pack like ryuuga?! It would totally fit you! And I have a question! Which would you rather be stuck on a island alone with;me or Hikaru? Im fine with both answears,I am a hikaruXtsubasa fan after all! Oh,an I turn 13 today! I am finally old enough to have a fanfiction account! Yay! XD_

_-Tsukasa_

'I had a dream where I kept calling you Tsuka. And you were a sheep. And I was a hospital.'

Please ignore Yuu; he has a tendancy to ramble.

Oh wow, I'm... very flattered. I'm not sure if I deserve this kind of praise...

'Then why are you printing out the email?'

A six pack? Well, I certainly intend to stay in good shape, if that's what you mean, although I don't think I'm quite as crazy as Ryuuga when it comes to training...

Hmm, well don't be offended by this but I don't know you all that well (although I'm sure you're perfectly nice) so that question is kind of difficult to answer. I wonder how Hikaru would feel about being stuck on an island with me?

Oh well, I could get lots of fishing done so I don't think I'd mind too much.

And happy birthday. ...Please don't write stories about me and Kyoya getting together; it will never happen.

That ones about me and Yuu are still the most disturbing though...

'Why were you looking?'

And that's all I have time for today! I'd be happy to answer some more letters. Until then,

-Tsubasa


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't worry tsubasa,I don't ship yaoi! .; thanks for wishing me happy birthday! I think of you and yuu as brothers,not lovers! Yay! TsubasaXhikaru 4ever! :3 I have a idea! Put cat ears on and sing nyan nyan! Plz! Or better yet make yuu put them on... X3 I am such a fangirl_

_-Tsukasa_

Yuuuuu!... Come here for a second...?

'Tsubaba, what are you doing with those cat ears? Tsubaba?... TSUBABA, GET OFF!'

Stop squirming; Toby let me borrow these with the condition I returned them to him in perfect condition!

Well, that was not very successful.

'What happened to you being 'my big brother'?'

What happened to never speaking to me again?

'...Go to hell, Tsubaba!'

_Dear Tsubasa,_

_Yes Tsubasa, I am a ninja. xD_  
_You don't think that you and Ryuga look a like?_  
_Well I do... :3_

_I gotta another question: Do you wear Boxers or panties? x3_

_Love Ninja._

_P.S- You want me to beat up Masamune? I'll do it. :3_

Hi again,

Well, after looking carefully at a picture of Ryuuga (which, by the way, was a huge pain to find. It was only by chance Yuu happened to have his face as his cellphone background) I have to say that I really don't think I do. Look like him.

His face is broader, his eyes are more feral... and I have never worn a tiara in my life. Or whatever that thing is supposed to be. I don't really get 'man jewellary'.

Hmm, well it depends on the season, of course. I have no objection to speedos-

'I do!'

-but for the sake of whoever's reading this I'll have to say boxers. The last thing I need is someone busting me for some sort of kinky fetish.

Good. You do that. You go kick the crap out of him. And while you're at it, go after Doji too.

_Dear Tsubasa,_

_Thank you for your reply on the last letter ^^_

_1) Who would you rather be locked in a room with for 24 hours, Masamune or_  
_Ginga?_  
_2) Based on the time you spent at Dungeon, who do you think is the most likely_  
_to become number one?_  
_3) Do you wish you could fly like phoenix?_  
_4) Where are the rest of the WBBA's spies?_

_P.S. Hi yuu :D_

'Hiii!'

Oh God, stuck in a room? For 24 hours? Are you crazy? Whoever I choose is going to be a Brony. That being said, I do believe Gingka is the lesser of two evils. I think I could just about tolerate that.

Well, there's no doubt all three of them possess intense spirit. Zeo has the most passion, I'll give him that. Toby's got his mind set on a goal and is running at it full force with all his might. And even Masamune is the definition of a determinator. That's a difficult one to call. But based solely on the fact he's had a headstart experience-wise, I'd have to say Masamune.

Even if he does talk far too much.

Of course I wish I could fly. I wish it every day. Don't you?

I can't tell you that; they're spies for a reason.

'They could be wathing you right now and you'd never know!'

Oh hush.

_Dear Tsubasa,  
Do you respect Ryuga in anyway?  
Also, what would you do if you and Ryuga got stuck in a room together?  
Oh oh and would you call Ryuga a friend if he got you ice cream?  
And would you hang with Ryuga for a day and and and and, oh I need a breath.  
Plus my fingers hurt! See ya next time._

_Crazy Daz._

Well, I can't say I agree with Ryuga's method of battling and I certainly do not like the guy, I guess I do respect 's a powerful blader and powerful bladers are to be respected.

As for what we'd do if we got stuck in a room together?

'You guys could totally play connect four!'

More likely we would spend the entire time glaring at each other.

'I bet you guys would have a Yo Mamma off. And Ryuga would win!'

My Mom's dead...

'...'

...It depends what kind of ice cream. That low-cal stuff tastes like crap. We better be talkin' Ben and Jerry's finest here.

Woah there, you really want Ryuga and I to get along, huh? Well, I guess I can think of worse people to spend time with. Although I don't think I'd manage an entire day...

_Hahhhahahhahha Man, I love Yuu and Tsubasa's conversations in this chapter._

_More random questions courtesy of the hyper authoress_  
_1. What's your fave color?_  
_Can you sing?_  
_Can you dance?_  
_Can you play an instrument? What?_  
_Who's your favorite band? Singer?_  
_Seriously, from all the girls you've met, who's the prettiest? DON'T YOU DARE_  
_DODGE THIS QUESTION OR POINT OUT YOU'RE NOT LOOKING FOR A RELATIONSHIP. YOU'RE_  
_BOUND TO GET HOOKED SOMEDAY! AND I'LL BE RIGHT THERE HOLDING A PRINT SCREEN-ED_  
_PRINT OUT OF THIS CHAPTER!_

_*eh-hem* Enough of my rants and mood swings. *smirks* I wouldn't want you to_  
_go easy on me. Hit me with your best shot!_

_Sincerely the authoress high on pizza and ice cream,_  
_Skylark_

My favourite colour is brown. I know, I'm boring.

'Heck yeah.'

Brown is neutral, inconspicuous and the colour of earth.

'My favourite colour is FIRE!'

Hmm, well... I guess I'm not a terrible singer and I'm a fast learner so I wouldn't have too much rouble with dancing... though I'd probably be better off to leave the preforming to Teru...

I can't play any instruments, but I'd like to learn. Probably guitar. Yeah, I can totally see myself wearing a straw hat and strummin' mellow tunes about the days gone by...

'You're a weirdo, Tsubaba.'

I like country music and soft rock. Nothing fast or electronic or heavy...

'My favourite band is called 'Knives in the Refridgerator' and the more I listen to it the more I set fire to everything!'

Oh dear... Well, I've said this before in some form or another - Madoka is a close friend and I see her very much as a little sister, so it's not that I don't think she's pretty I mean, I don't want to refer to her in an insulting way, but I guess - oh help...

'Diggin' the hole, Tsubaba.'

Physically speaking I would have to say... Sophie is the 'prettiest' girl I've ever met (also the only 'legal' in the entire world championships) but that's not to say I don't think the others - oh, screw this. Sophie's hot.

'Oh, YEAHH~'

_Tsubasa,  
Welcome to the letter writing meme. Although you'll never get as much letters  
as me. 109 letters in counting, baby!_

_Anyway, I just want to say..._

_...I AM HOTTER THAN YOU IN ANY FORM! MWAHAHHHAHAHHHAHHA..._

_Sincerely an OOC Ryuga by the hyper authoress._

Well, well, well. If it isn't my good friend Ryuga. Go to hell.

Love, Tsubasa

_Dear Tsubasa,_

_Which would you rather do? Sell Yu to a drunk bastard or shoot your eagle with a shotgun? Have fun making your choice (and tell the truth)!_

_With love and fiery hatred to Daidouji,_

_Nicole_

...You are an EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL person.

EVIL.

...One second thoughts, that's an easy question. I'd sell Yuu at the drop of a hat.

'HAY!

Because I know the drunk bastard (we're talkin' Doji here, yes?) would have him back to me in under ten seconds.

Yuu has pyromanical tendancies.

'JUST TRY ANYTHING ILLEGAL WITH ME, PAEDOS, BECAUSE I BITE!'

_YES TSUBASA. I SAID TOBIO AND SEXY IN THE SAME SENTANCE. HE'S OLDER AND HOTTER THAN YOU! Even though he may be shorter..._

_-Chaos_

'Tsubaba's freakishly tall.'

I am not! You're just very little!

'Hey! I'm vertically challenged! And I'll grow big someday!'

As for the Captain, I'm almot certainly older than him. Or maybe he is older than his looks, I've just never looked at him eye to eye. You know. On account of him being so short HA HA HA.

_Hey Tsubasa!_

_Do you know what to do why a random Eagle's at my house and a crazy kid with white hair and a dragon bey is terrorizing Texas? More specifically Dallas?_

_Also, puhleaze tell me what kind of shampoo you use, and if it doesn't wash out hair dye._

_Sincerly,_

_Rock God Namine_

I have... no idea why that's happening. Maybe it's revenge for all the stories you authors write about us. In any case, someone needs to lock Ryuga back up in his cage.

But I can't tell you what kind of shampoo I use because then everyone will start using it and everyone will have hair as nice as mine. Or nicer. Imagine how terrible that would be.

'He uses L'Oreal.'

GODDAMIT YUU-

_Dear Tsubasa,_

_Hello, Tsubasa. I admire your calmness throughout the beyblade series and with that, you're one of my favorite bladers. So anyways, how do you describe your blading in numbers 1-10? And what do you do in your spare time? You seem like a type of person who have talents besides beyblading. You're a very awesome blader so you must be very good at something._

_Sincerely, Frost_

_P.S. Do you think Yuu is super adorable like cuddling puppies? (Don't tell this to Yuu)_

Hmm, everyone is being very complimentary today.

I like this now.

'I'll tell you what he does in his spare time - absolutely nothing! He's so boring! Me, I have big goals for life. World domination will have been achieved before my 13th birthday!'

I don't understand the attraction of 'world domination'. It sounds appealing at first but that's before you've considered you're responsible for just about everything. Taxes, foreign affairs, recession, enviornmental issues... the list goes on...

'GODDAMIT TSUBASA OBVIOUSLY MY ROBOT SLAVES WILL HANDLE ALL OF THAT!'

The world is a very big place, Yuu.

'WELL THEN I'LL JUST BURN ALL THE COUNTRIES I DON'T LIKE!'

I would rate myself as a 7 out of 10 as a Blader, I've come a long way but I've still got a way to go.

'I would rate myself as a 20 out of 10. Or one MILLION out of 10.'

Yes, but nobody asked you.

Hmm, well as I've said previously I find fishing very relaxing.

'I like finger painting!'

Do I think... Yuu is... adorable?

...

Sure. When he's asleep.

...Yuuiscuterthanpuppiesokaytha nks...

**I'll update with the rest of them soon! Sorry it's taking so long for updates!**


End file.
